


gerald cant speak the mouth words part 1

by GarnetGerard (vivalakobrakid)



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, hippopotomonstrosesquipedaliophobia, this is a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 14:07:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5250998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivalakobrakid/pseuds/GarnetGerard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>gerald has secret<br/>frank want to know</p><p>What next</p>
            </blockquote>





	gerald cant speak the mouth words part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a total joke and is dedicated to the one who is shorter than Frank Iero

"i cant speak the mouth words"  
gerard said frustrated

fronk gave him a hard stare  
"yes u can gerald speak the mouth words or im breaking up with u"

gerard gasped  
"gasp"  
"but fronkeh I have... the thing"

frnk rolled his eyebrows (cos he can do that).  
"what thing gerad ?"

geralrd was wide eyed  
his eyes grew wide  
"but fronk I cant"

fronk sighed  
"sigh"  
"yes u can"

gerald looked up at frank (bc gerard randomly shrunk cos that can happen at the age of 38)

"i.. i have hippopotomonstrosesquipedaliophobia!"  
then gerald fainted

frankeh was shock


End file.
